Pirate King
by lunarmidnightwolf
Summary: A female luffy who's been told what she can and cannot do goes in disguise as a male and she's out to prove that any girl can do anything a boy can and she can do it better. Luffia will prove against all odds that she can become the King of the Pirates. MarcoXfemLuffy
1. Chapter 1

This story was up for adoption but sadly because of the results I have decided to continue this story myself hopefully I will not disappoint you all. Please R&R it helps a lot with the writing process. I'm not sure how often I will update but I'll try my hardest not to go too long without an update. Well now onto the story :D

* * *

I'm going to be King of the Pirates shouted Luffy as she smiled

Yes she, meet Monkey D Luffia , how did this cross dresser begin her lies? Simple it started with Shanks

"Come on now a wee lass like yourself shouldn't become a pirate" commented Shanks as he laughed when she asked to join his pirate crew

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't become King of the pirates!" shouted Luffia

"To become a King you'd have to be a boy Luf you'll have to settle for becoming a Queen if anything" laughed Shanks

"Girl or not I'm gonna be KING!" Yelled Luffy

Vice admiral Garp's protests about Luffy being a girl also didn't help…

"I'm gonna be King of the pirates Jiji!" yelled Luffia as her grandfather carried her off

"You will do no such thing you're a girl and more importantly my granddaughter you will become a fine marine and you'll marry a marine and settle down and retire" snapped Garp

"I don't care if I'm a girl I'm just as strong as any boy and I say I'm going to be a pirate, I'm not going to become a marine and I'm sure as anything not going to marry one!" retorted Luffia

The last straw was her brothers

"I don't think we should set out all separately" spoke Ace as he looked at his baby sister

"But that was what we originally intended to do Ace" spoke Sabo

"But what about Luffia?" asked Ace as Sabo looked at their sister's face she was currently busy playing with a stray crab running around on the shoreline

"You know she won't like it that your treating her like a girl Ace" replied Sabo as Ace crossed his arms defiantly

"She's our baby sister I'm not letting her go out of my sight she'll be snatched up by some weirdo or even worse she'll be kidnapped by that old geezer and married off to some stinking marine" growled Ace

Sabo sighed Ace sometimes was just too much with his sister complex but who was he to talk he had been the one to suggest chasing the village boys away from Luffia in the first place. Because he also had a sister complex as well he just wasn't going to admit it as easily as Ace had.

Over the years Luffia had become more beautiful and wild making her a spectacle to be seen by any wondering boy in the forest but because of her brothers she was also protected because they always scared the poor child away before she saw him.

"You know we could just" trailed off Sabo

"Just what?" asked ace curious

"You know how sensitive she is when she's being treated too girlie why don't we just get her to dress and act like a guy"

And thus came together the plan for Ace and Sabo to get their sister to disguise herself as a boy

* * *

Hope you liked it Please R&R...

~Lunar


	2. Chapter 2

Here you all are Chapter 2... Hope you enjoy I know it's not all that great but like I said this will mostly be a generalization of what has come to pass there will be small more detailed snippets but not often hope this will satisfy you till I get another page done. Sorry for the wait please R&R. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece...

* * *

Years passed and one by one her brothers set sail across that vast sea all the while Luffia had taken to her brothers' verbal trap and was now dressed up like a boy and began to call herself Luffy. She was going to prove to everyone that she was just a good if not better than any boy.

She sat there on the little cliff that over looked the vast ocean she remembered the scare that had happened with blue jam and how she and Ace had thought Sabo had died only to be saved and now somewhere out there the letter she and Ace had gotten from him weeks after mourning his death had pissed Luffy off to no end as she cried happy that he was alive and pissed that he hadn't sent a letter sooner to them about his safety.

Luffy then remembered the heartfelt good bye she had with Ace as he promised to find Sabo and give him a good beating for setting out too early and to also pass along Luffy's anger at her oldest brother for the scare how Ace had made jabs at her before he left about how more feminine she was looking which pissed her off and got her to play into her brother's hands as she cut her already shoulder length short hair even shorter as she began to bind her now budding chest

Then came the day that marked Luffy as a woman officially as Makino helped Luffy through it all while Luffy cried rambling on and on about how now she was truly a woman, how Garp; her grandfather would haul her way to become a marine and how much more different she was then Sabo and Ace

"Luffia" scolded Makino lightly as she smiled at the tear stained face of the young thirteen year old girl

"Listen up no matter what others may say, be proud that you're a woman don't become like a man just because you're standing on the same stage as them, you must as a woman do what men cannot do" spoke Makino as Luffy still looked upset Makino began to wipe the tears away

"Just because we're women doesn't mean we don't hold the lives of men within our grasps be proud you were born a woman we hold very powerful sway over men and you'll learn of this as you grow older if not for mighty women no powerful man would come into this world it is for that reason that men honor their mothers, if not for that it is the reason men honor their wives because we give birth to powerful children, strong sons to bear the weight of the responsibilities that are passed from father to son and mighty daughter who marry and support strong sons to bring forth a better tomorrow" explained Makino as Luffy shook her head

"I want to do more then give birth to kids" hiccupped Luffy as Makino laughed

"You'll understand my words someday Luffia," assured Makino

"You just haven't meet the right man yet" Luffy not heeding Makino's words began to rant about her becoming King and not having time to get married she still had to beat her brothers to the spot of Pirate King and they already had a head start

It would be years before Luffy would hear a similar saying to Makino's half way across the world

At seventeen Luffia finally set off to sea where she met many a friend Coby who was a cabin boy and whom helped her to grain her first mate, Zoro they sailed and met Nami, Ussop, Johnny and Yosaku, the crew of the Baratie, and even their cook Sanji and also met adversaries in "Iron Mace" Alvida, Captain Morgan and his son, buggy the clown, Captain Kuro of the black cat pirates, Don Kreig, even two warlords that being Dracule" Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk, and Aarlong.

Along the way she had even acquired a ship given to her by Kaya from Syrup village it was a beautiful and grand ship with four large rooms being the girl's cabin, boy's cabin, medical room, and the kitchen, there was two smaller bathrooms, a smaller study and a room that was just for the captain.

This for Luffy was a god send no one on her crew could know she was a girl not if she was to prove her brothers wrong even though Zoro sometimes gave her funny looks and Sanji had hit on her once when she was first on the Baratie before being told she was a 'Boy' where Sanji proceeded to hit his head into a wall to clear his _woman Sensor_ as Sanji put it.

* * *

Well hope that wasn't too boring I am trying to work as fast as I can to get out this work. Please R&R won't be Marco for awhile but please bare with me. thank you.

~Lunar


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's another long boring chapter but it does have a little interaction with Ace this chapter and now we're almost over the boring parts please be patient I'm really busy at this time apply to go back to school, starting my dessert catering business, taking care of my son and also moving. Besides taking the time to write this and having to watch the anime to make sure I get this all right. So please be patient also R&R please hope you enjoy!

* * *

To all the following thank you for the followings, author subs and ect :D Kudos to all of you for reading

catyscitty

Emylound

Leseratte14

irrelevantAssasin

Major Whitlock's Girl

TunaFish Of Vongola

huijin

anime blood fan

Terrie1234

Dante96

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

As her reputation grew alongside her bounty so did her friends. Where ever Luffy went Luffy left making a friend. Trouble seemed to follow the girl like a lost puppy. Gaining her more enemies within the Marines.

The day they took on Princess Vivi onto their ship and promised to take her back to her country they had sailed into Drum Island and gained a new friend in a doctor named Chopper who was a little reindeer he was the only one to find out her secret since he told her he could smell it on her. But after explaining her situation he agreed to keep silent.

Besides that things were going smoothly she had even run into her brother at long last not the brother that she wanted to meet up with the most but her brother none the less it was on Alabasta

Playing into her role as the loveable yet idiotic male Luffy, Luffia barreled away to satisfy her need for meat coincidently getting lost and successfully knocking some people out before she began to stuff her face while onlookers stared at her in shock as Smoker appeared staring at him she sighed internally while continuing to eat she had the worst luck possible sometimes quickly stuffing her face she then made a quick get away

After getting lost after staring at her brother in worry as Luffia and her crew escaped sighing Luffia sat on her barrel and began to get her bearings when she heard

"Sheesh! I guess my letting you escape was pretty much pointless" looking up Luffia saw her brother

"Ace" called Luffia happily as her brother jumped down off the building he stood on

"Yo!" replied Ace simply as Luffia ran to him and hugged him tightly

"I missed you" cried Luffia as she grinned from ear to ear

"I missed you too have you been keeping your secret safe" asked Ace with a cocky grin as Luffia snorted and looked away

"I said I would become king and I will I don't need a bunch of guys helping me become King because I'm a woman" retorted Luffia

"How long has it been Luffia since we last met?" asked Ace off handedly

"Four years" answered Luffia simply as Ace smiled

"And yet you haven't changed a bit"

"Neither have you although I was surprised about your eating of a devil fruit" admitted Luffia

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your crew?" asked Ace as Luffia looked at him funny

"Yeah, but what are you doing here Ace?"

"Aren't you here cause you got my message on Drum island?" asked Ace as Luffia shook her head while he retrieved his canteen and drank from it

"Just here on some minor business so I thought I'd try to look you up" admitted Ace

"Minor business?" questioned Luffia suspiciously as Ace finished with his drink and tossed it to his sister

"I'm a member of the Whitebeard pirates" declared Ace happily as Luffia's eyebrows scrunched up a bit

"Whitebeard?" asked Luffia

"This is the mark of the whitebeards it's my pride" admitted Ace as Luffia sighed and began to drink from her brother's canteen

"Luffia, why don't you join the Whitebeard pirates? Your friends can come too of course and you won't have to act like a boy anymore" Suggested Ace with a giant grin

"No way" replied Luffia simply as she finished with the canteen and gave it back as Ace laughed

"I figured not just thought I'd ask. Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I know; I'm going to help him become King of the pirates so don't think to ask for my help" spoke Ace

"That's fine then we'll just have to fight, not that I ever asked for your help to begin with Ace" smirked Luffia

After her encounter with her brother they traveled for a ways before going their separate ways Luffia continued to cause trouble and made three new friends, Robin, Franky and Brook.

More smooth sailing followed until that day on Sabaody when they attacked the world nobles and drew attention to themselves. They were then attacked by the CP9, Luffia watched helplessly as one by one her friends and crewmates vanished.

* * *

Ok everyone there will probably only be one more boring chapter then we'll have the battle at Marine Ford since I'll pretty much do a summery of the prison will have more detailed interactions a little bit with people next chapter but not much. Hope you enjoyed please R&R thank you!

~Lunar


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SO SORRY! I lied... this isn't leading to Marco yet I'm sorry please bear with me though cause I've decided to skip Impel Down and go to the battle at Marine ford... I will have a brief flashback on how the meeting with the Okama queen went and then it's a short thing on the battle and on to the original story line... I'm so sorry please forgive me though Please R&R and I know I've been updating pretty quick but please don't get use to it just cause I'd rather not disappoint you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

More smooth sailing followed until that day on Sabaody when they attacked the world nobles and drew attention to themselves. They were then attacked by the CP9, Luffia watched helplessly as one by one her friends and crewmates vanished.

Luffia was eventually brought to the village after she collapsed and was found by three women. The village was filled with only women and because of her looks Luffia was mistaken for a male by Nyon and locked up. Waking up Luffia found herself ogled at.

Staying in the act wasn't the best thing for me to do thought Luffia as she ran from her pursuers and I can't just stop and prove I'm a woman either holding her hat to her head she continued to run for her life.

After grabbing the blonde that had originally saved her she quickly made her escape to the forest.

Where Luffia then questioned her to see if the blonde had seen the vive card that had been within her hands before she collapsed.

Luffia jumped around happily after the blonde gave her back the piece of paper with Religh's name on it. The next thing Luffia knew was she was being persued by the Amazons like crazy while the shot arrow after arrow at her while she ran around in dodging the flying projectiles.

Luffia sighed once more all that had happened was she accidentally fell into the bath of the Kuja princess. Now she was in a fight to the death because of that. What did it matter is she saw what lye on their backs to her all people where the same unless they provoked her it didn't matter. She fought with the Gorgon sisters and eventually defeted them as she sat there in her now charded clothing as her vest like shirt and bandages began to come off.

The collaseum was cleared as Luffia's shirt finally ripped and fell around her sitting figure as the bangages also began to fall releasing her breasts from their bindings as the Sanderson sisters stared in shock that he was actually a woman.

Luffia sat within the Kuja palace looked upon the mark sat upon Hancock's back and sighed before Luffia could answer Nyon entered and spoke of Luffy not seeing that she was a woman and told the three sisters of Luffy's acts on Sabody

"You still haven't explained where you saw this" insisted Hancock

"It's similar to the mark I've seen on my fishman friend Hachi, but yes I've seen that symbol that hateful symbol is the brand of a slave sold to the world nobles. How disgusting they are snobbish bastards" spoke Luffia as she sighed as Nyon noticed that Luffy was a woman

"What will you do will you look down on us because we're former slaves?" asked Hancock as Luffia sighed

"I have to right to judge and besides that I hate the celestial dragons" spoke Luffia as Hancock turned to her

"And why is it you're dressed and you're acting like a male?" Asked Nyon

"I want to become King of the pirates and just because I'm a woman won't stop me from taking the title of King out from under the males who chase it's name, I don't want to be looked down upon when I reach the title because I sailed as a woman if I dress like a male then I know I'll be treated equally as they do and I'll prove under the same circumstances that I can still beat them all" answered Luffia

"You should have more pride as a woman," spoke Nyon

"You should be proud that you're a woman don't become like a man just because you're standing on the same stage as them, you must as a woman do what men cannot do" Luffia was struck dumb as she heard those words

"Never underestimate the power of a woman Monkey D. Luffy you've already proven that you can defeat many enemies although you're a woman why not be a woman and really show them that you can defeat them without the use of tricks and just be yourself" advised Nyon as Luffia began to laugh at the irony of it all

"I've heard something similar to this before I can't believe it would take this long to truly understand those words spoken so long ago I've acted like a boy so long I don't think I know the first thing to being a woman if our lives ever cross again I will take your advice Nyon-Baasama for now I need to get back to my crew to make sure they're safe" spoke Luffia

"And by the way my name isn't Luffy it's really Monkey D. Luffia"

After talking for a while Luffia became close to the woman known as Boa Hancock aka the Snake princess where Luffy then heard about her brother's execution from Nyon and plans began to change.

* * *

Sorry another boring filler but action is coming soon please forgive me... Hope you liked it a bit though please R&R...

~Lunar


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well here is Pirate King Chapter 5 here like I promised is the Battle at Marine Ford skipped the prison out break and went stright here hope it came out well please enjoy thank you to the following readers for the new story followings and ect.:

w1lliam

Lucky95

Rell

And to the mysterious Guest who left the review of not killing off Ace...

Thank you for the review I hope you create a log in and review next time but all the same thank you for the comment please enjoy this new chapter it's a little closer to the more important battles where you will soon learn if Ace lives or dies because fate isn't something so easily changed. :D Enjoy!

*does a little bow* Now onto the story...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

**Words that may need translating ahead of time**

-chan is called an honorific and is used as follows:

it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, _chan_ is used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenagers. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or between friends. Using _chan_ with a superior's name is considered to be condescending and rude.

Imouto- younger sister

* * *

After leaving Hancock who now considered her like a little sister Luffia began to think that almost everyone knew her secret now as they stormed Marine Ford. Ivan-chan, and Bon-chan both knew and Ace had even told Jimbe her secret only so he could tell Jimbe his final words and to tell someone how much he loved his little sister.

Falling to possibly her death all Luffia could still think about was her brother, her beloved STUPID but still beloved older brother.

Defending Whitebeard had been her first move on the battle field on Marine Ford as she yelled at Crocodile for trying to hurt the man that Ace respected and called his 'father'

"So you came here to rescue your brother?" asked Whitebeard as Luffy stared at Whitebeard

"Yeah" she replied nonchalantly

Whitebeard glared at her dangerously as Luffy stared back unaffected

"Do you know who you're messing with?!" he yelled as he took his bisento and slammed it down causing a great wind to blow away from it

"A squirt like you will be dead meat" added Whitebeard clenching her jaw she remembered how she had felt when she thought they had lost Sabo she didn't want to ever feel that way again this time there wouldn't be any letter later on that said Ace had been saved

"SHUT UP! That's not for you to decide" growled Luffia as she glared at Whitebeard

"I won't let my brother die not while my dream is still to become KING OF THE PIRATES!" yelled Luffia

Whitebeard stared for a moment longer before smiling

"Cheeky little" mumbled Whitebeard in amusement

"Don't slow me down you snot-nosed brat!"

"I'll do as I damn well please! I'm the one who's going to save Ace!" retorted Luffia in a challenging like tone

"But because your also important to Ace watch your back old man" yelled Luffia as she jumped away

Luffia fought like a mad dog to save her brother she wouldn't lose him she wouldn't feel like how she felt when Sabo had scared them by making them think he was dead. Everything although difficult was going alright she was gaining ground and everyone still thought she was a boy. She would save her brother and still reach the ever farther dream and goal

"LUFFIA STAY AWAY! I know that you know it! We're both pirates! We both sailed on the sea as we liked! I have my own adventures! I have my own friends! I want you to keep your hands off of them! A little girl like you wants to save me?! You think that I'll allow you to do that?! It's so humiliating! Go back Luffia! Why did you come here?!" Yelled Ace

Luffia continued to run to where her brother sat chained as she heard whispers of her brother calling her Luffia as the marine fleet admiral's eyes grew and he looked at Garp who turned his eyes away

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR IMOUTO!" yelled Luffia back as she finally revealed her true gender sending most into shock

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE RULES OF BEING A PIRATE!" Yelled back Luffia as more questions were asked about her true gender about if she really was Ace's little sister and how that was possible if it was true

"YOU HARD HEAD!" yelled Ace back

"Monkey D. Luffy is really your granddaughter Monkey D. Luffia who's father happens to be Dragon isn't it" growled Sengoku to Garp who sat silently few really made the connection between Luffia and Luffy although it was a simple matter

Sengoku grabbed his Den den Mushi

"What do you think you are doing?! Allowing a single rookie to shift the flow of battle! That woman is another future 'dangerous element'! Not only was she raised together with Ace as an adoptive sister she is also the biological daughter of 'the revolutionary' DRAGON!" announced Sengoku as that began a different round of questions and awe

"Ace you can say whatever you want but I'm going to save you even if it means death!" shouted Luffia back to her brother as she took down more Marines who stood in her pathway to her brother

* * *

Well now the entire world now knows of Luffia's identity... Next is the continuous battle for the freedom of her brother

Sorry for using Imouto instead of younger sister or little sister since I changed most of it all to be all english although I normally write with some japanese in there this sentence didn't sound exactly right until I placed Imouto there it didn't have the same feeling as the anime and for that I am sorry...

Please to all readers would love it if you would be so kind as to R&R! Thank you for reading!

*Takes one last dramatic bow* Until next time dear readers :D

~Lunar


	6. Important

Author's note:

To all those I have lost interest in this story because I have made too many mistakes with this story but I really want to see someone give this story justice I just am not that person sadly... Please someone please adopt this poor story and make it right. Thank you for those who are giving it a chance and those who are following it. I have not watched many of these episodes and can't sit there and watch them, it pains me to. Will be posting a different MarcoXLuffy story which will be based in a modern time setting. But I want to finish the story before posting. So sorry everyone I'm not sure when you'll see this story.


End file.
